moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Demon Przeszłości cz. 3
Źrenice Strange powiększyły się, jej oddech przyśpieszył a ona sama zaczęła trząść się i głośno dyszeć. W jednej chwili zalała ją fala wspomnień, bardzo starych wspomnień. Obrazy chaostycznie mieszające się ze sobą: przybycie Louise na okręt, wspólna zabawa, abordaż i porwanie ich obydwu. Z następnymi obrazami mieszały się również emocje na tyle silne, że piratka padła na ziemię, pod wpływem bólu jaki w niej wywoływały. Strach na widok nieumarłych, podziw dla Louise która chciałą ją chronić i przerażenie na widok śmierci przyjaciółki. Nadal trzęsąca się Strange z trudem łapała oddech. - Spokojnie, Noelle.- powiedziała Louise, głaszcząc piratkę po głowie- Oddychaj. Mało to pomagało, nagły natłok wspomnień, obrazów i emocji to było zwyczajnie za dużo. Strange jednak po chwili zaczęła panować nad swoim oddechem. Wdech i wydech, nie myśl teraz o tym wszystkim. Wdech i wydech, nie załatw się w taki głupi sposób. Wdech i wydech. Wdech...wydech..., powtarzała w myślach Strange. Wspomnienia jakby znalazły swoje miejsce w umyśle Strange, a piratka przestała odczuwać tak potworny ból i przestała się trząść. - Jak ty...skąd ty...- pytała Strange, powoli stając na nogi. - No cóż, to dosyć długa historia.- powiedziała Louise z zamkniętymi oczami i niewinnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Przecież...zabili cię...pamiętam! - Musisz mi to wypominać? Taka z ciebie przyjaciółka?- pytała Louise wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem i słodkim głosem, jednak z otwartymi oczami. Gdy tylko powieki Louise podniosły się i świat znowu ujrzał jej czerwone niczym posoka oczy, w głowie Strange jakby włączył się alarm. Podniosła swój rapier w idealnym momencie, kontrując dzięki temu cios swojej małej przyjaciółki. Gdy mała piąstka starła się ze stalą broni Strange i polała się z niej krew, Louise zasyczała z bólu, odsłaniając swoje długie na kilka centymetrów kły. - Ty jesteś...- Strange nie dokończyła zdania, bowiem druga piąstka Louise uderzyła ją w brzuch. Piratka skuliła się z bólu, jednak zmusiła się żeby odskoczyć od swojego przeciwnika. Przeciwnika? Nawet tak o niej nie myślała, to przecież była jej pierwsza przyjaciółka... - Tak, jestem Wampirem, a dokładniej Wampierzycą..- powiedziała dziewczynka, wokół której objawiła się nagle mroczna aura.- Od momentu w którym mój niedoszły Mistrz zatopił we mnie kły. - Po co mnie tutaj wezwałaś?! - Czy to nie oczywiste?- spytała Louise, po czym nagle znalazła sie tuż za plecami Strange. Louise złapała Strange za ramię, podciągnęła się na nim i kopnęła piratkę w twarz z taką siłą, że ta poleciała kilka metrów dalej, jednak nadal stała na nogach. Nim Noelle zdołała się otrząsnąć, piąstka Wampirzycy trafiła ją w miękkie podbrzusze. Następnie Louise złapała ją za prawą nogę, podniosła piratkę i cisnęła nią o stojące niedaleko drzewo. Piratka zakrzyknęła z bólu. Na jej twarzy nadal widniał odcisk uta Wampirzycy, z nosa leciała jej krew a wszystkie trafione przez jej niedawną przyjaciółkę miejsca bolały jak diabli. - Nie chcę z tobą walczyć!- zakrzyknęła Strange. - Ja z tobą też nie.- powiedziała Louise, znjawiając się nagle tuż przy leżącej Strange.- Chcę się tylko chwilę z tobą pobawić, słyszec twoje jęki, trzask łamanych kości. Wiedziec jak wiele razy muszę tobą rzucić, aż twój kręgosłup nie wytrzyma, a potem zatopić się w twoim ciele. Ach, Noelle. Tak za tobą tęskniłam! Jakiekolwiek resztki humanitaryzmu jakie miała Strange zniknęły bezpowrotnie. To nie była Louise, to był demon który zajął jej ciało, który mówił jej głosem. Piratka kopnęła Wampirzycę prawą nogą w szyję, odsuwając ją od siebie. Z bute Strange wypadła mała buteleczka, Noelle otworzyła ją szybko i polała jej zawartość prosto na twarz Louise. Do oczu dziewczynki wlał się atrament, Wampirzyca złapała się więc za nie i zaczęła obłąkańczo krzyczeć. Strange wstała i postanowiła wykorzystać słabość przeciwnika. Złapała Wampirzycę za tył głowy i uderzyła ją kolanem w nos, wielokrotnie. Krew obficie polała się z nosa Louise a sama dziewczynka zaczęła tracić równowagę. Strange złapała ją za włosy i odwracając wzrok, poderżnęła jej rapierem gardło. Z rozcięcia na szyi dziewczynki zaczęła wylewać sie krew oraz resztki rozciętego gardła. Louise padła na kolana i z pustym ale pełnym żalu wzrokiem po czym jej ciało bezwładnie padło na ziemię. Strange kucnęła nad nią i drżąc pogłaskała ją po głowie. - Prze...przepraszam.- powiedziała Strange, zamykając Wampirzycy oczy. Po chwili piratka wstała i zaczęła odchodzić.- Spoczywaj w pokoju. - Kukuku...- to własnie usłyszała za swoimi plecami Strange, tuż przed tym jak coś złapałało ją za włosy i powaliło na ziemię. Strange ledwo była w stanie poruszyć głową na tyle, by widzieć kto jest za nią. Zobaczyła jedynie sylwetkę, krople krwi padające na plecy piratki i czerwone oczy, przypatrujące się jej z zachwytem. - O to chodziło!- krzyczała z zachwytu Louise.- Oni chcieli żebym zaczekała, żebym zaatakowała dopiero gdy Pan nam rozkarze! Kto wie ile by to trwało, w końcu Linia Cere nadal jest naszą największą przeszkodą! Całe szczęście po śmierci tego starego pryka i żałobie, nikt nie zauważył małej grupki, która przepłynęła przez CreepySea! - O-o czym ty mówisz?- spytała Strange. Louise nawet na nią nie spojrzała, gdy podniosła jej głowę po to by brutalnie uderzyć nią o ziemię. Krzyki oraz krew lecąca z czoła Strange wydawały się sprawiać dziewczynce przyjemność. - Mieliśmy czekać na sygnał, zaatakować na tyłach, przez CreepyTown i HallenWest!- krzyczała Louise.- Pan miał przypuścić atak frontalny, my zaatakować od tyłu! Ale ja nie mogłam, Noelle! Nie mogłam dłużej czekać! Twój tatuś i jego banda pozbawili mnie rodziców, rozumiesz?! Zniszczyli mi życie! Strange oplotła swoje nogi wokół szyi Louise i wykręciła małej kark. Mimo słyszalnego dźwięku przerwania węzła kręgowego, Wampirzyca nadal zdawała się żyć, więc piratka szybko złapała ją za głowę, zabrała nogi i rzuciła Louise najmocniej jak mogła. Dziewczynka upadła kilka metrów dalej, wstała jakby nigdy nic i zaczęła otrzepywac się z kurzu. - Więc o to chodzi, tak?- spytała Strange, podpierając się na swoim rapierze i wstając.- O zemste? - Zemstę?- spytała Louise.- Nie bądź niemądra Noelle, nie chowam do ciebie za to urazy. Louise wyciągnęła z kieszeni małą butelkę, po czym nagle znalazła się tuż przed Strange. Polała jej twarz wodą, złapała piratkę ponownie za włosy i cisnęła ją w najbliższe drzewo. Strange krzyczała z bólu, po czym nagle zaczęła czuć się dziwnie. Jej nogi zaczęły się łączyć, pod żuchwą powstawać skrzela, stopy zamieniać się w płetwę a skóra w błękitne łuski. Przez przedłużające się włosy Strange nawet nie widziała całej swojej transformacji, ale nie musiała. Czuła to wszystko, a słony smak wody którą została oblana, mówił sam za siebie. - Ja cię kocham, Noelle.- powiedziała Louise.- I dlatego chcę cię mieć po swojej stronie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Demon Przeszłości Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures